my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Mythical Creatures: The Beginning
Synopsis Avalon was known for being a great mystical world to the human people but an evil place to the other mythical creatures that live there. In Avalon mythical creatures are designated by their status, class, and magical powers putting the trolls and other weak mythical creatures at the bottom of the hierarchy leaving them as slaves to the other top mythical creatures such as goblins, dragons, mages, etc. and Avalon values their mythical laws more than anything else and what makes Avalon "peaceful". Few years after one Goblin, Alfie (Adrian Harris) had disobeyed 1 greatest rule of Avalon and that is to steal from the King, Alfie was blamed for stealing the King's ring and therefore was dethroned from being a noble Goblin to a slave Goblin. On the other hand, Eli (Ren Madrigal) who is now a grown young man had started to notice that he is not a normal human being as he possessed magical powers related to those of a goblin, revealed of who he truly was and his biological father, he decided to go to Avalon and save his father.' Cast *Ren Madrigal as Elijah "Eli" Montalban''' - son of a goblin and a human. After his father was marked as a traitor in Avalon for being blamed to have stolen the great King's eternal ring, he and his mother was forced to live in a hidden place in the human world as mythical creature's magic weakens in the human world. Growing up in an unknown province, he slowly realize that he is not a normal human being as he possess magical powers resembling that of a goblin and even meeting people that isn't normal. He literally decided to come and search for his father in Avalon and find the eternal ring of the King to save his father from the crimes he did not do. He has the power to be invisible, create money, illusion, and brain manipulation *'Erick Padilla as Joel Alonso' - son of a grim reaper and a human. He is the best friend and rival of Eli. He and Eli aren't close at first as he dislikes goblin lineage because the previous master of his father is a goblin and most goblins uses their extreme wealth to control people and mythical creatures as well. He literally made bonds with both Eli and Lucy as they journey together in Avalon. He has the power to control the dead and darkness *'Kathryn Valdez as Lucy De Vera' - daughter of a mermaid and a human. Her mother was the daughter of the mermaid royalty making her the princess of Aguaria (mythical place for mermaids in Avalon). She has lived in Avalon her whole life and has come back and forth between the human world and Avalon to visit her human father. She is known for being blunt and smart qualities she have inherited from her father while her fair skin and beautiful face from her mother. She came to be friends with both Eli and Joel after she saved the both of them from a rogue water user from Avalon who have somehow went to the human world to create chaos. She has the magical powers to control anything that has water in it and healing. *'Kenneth Chang as Lucas Montalban' - son of a goblin and the cousin of Eli. He is arrogant and love to be on the limelight, though possesses a great magical power due to his lineage he mostly uses it for his own good and is often compared with Eli by the other mythical creatures. He dislikes Eli as others believed that Eli is much stronger than him even though Eli is only a half blood, but eventually began to acknowledge Eli's strength when Eli has somehow defeated 3 red dragons at once but doesn't show it. *'Alicia Cruz as Mistyca "Misty" Santos' - daughter of a wind mage. She along with Lucas are the only full blood mythical creatures in the 1st year division of young warrior in Avalon. Unlike Lucy, she is calm and loves to play with her enemies. She is beautiful and smart as well and is considered to be the next leader of the wind mage clan. She has the power to control the air, wind, and weather. *'Barbie Herrera as Lily Ortiz / Daisy Ortiz' - daughter of a fairy and human. Lily and Daisy are twin sisters, due to their almost identical attitudes and similar faces, most people in the human world cannot tell them apart and the troubles of the other will be blame on the other. Lily and Daisy came back to Avalon to meet up with their fairy mother and to join the 1st year division of young warrior in Avalon in order to gain a free passage to both the human world and Avalon, but during the 5th stage of examination in the mystical forest of Avalon, Daisy died after the evil goblin attacked her while in disguised as one of the contenders and vowed revenge to the evil goblin. Supporting Cast *'Andrei Jovovich as Alfie Montalban' - the goblin father of Eli. He is handsome and was very cruel to the human race, but after getting a mission in the human world to capture a rogue dwarf who escaped their prison, he was sent to the human world to capture it and eventually get to meet different kinds of humans from bad to good and here he also met Lyca a human that "saved" him from a group sarcastic ghost and eventually fell in love with her as he spends time with her. After capturing the rogue dwarf and returning to Avalon he was marked as a traitor by the King when they found the King's missing ring into his secret den, which was later proven by Eli and his groups that the rogue dwarf was the one that stole the King's ring and had put it in his father's secret den so the rogue dwarf can freely wander in the human world while his father was put into hardship instead. During his punishment as a traitor, he was dethroned from noble goblin to a goblin slave. **Adrian Harris as young Alfie *'Dahlia Zamora as Lyca Guevara-Montalban' - the human mother of Eli. She is kind yet very tomboyish during her younger years and is always caught in a fight with people she don't like. She is poor and is only the daughter of a noodle shop owner and is working just to help her family survive their daily lives and also to pay for her college tuition. During her shop in the market, she saw Alfie getting fooled or bullied by the market gangs and eventually beat them all up. She and Alfie eventually have fallen in love with each other and before she could tell to Alfie that she is pregnant with Eli, Alfie went back to Avalon. When she gave birth to Eli, Eli had inherited his father's goblin powers and has the mark of a traitor's son in his palms and because of this mark, she and Eli had to hide in a hidden village in Millenia Kingdom where mythical creature's magic are weakened. **Anica Torres as young Lyca Others *''First installment of the Mythical Creatures Series''